


Пять раз, когда у Шерлока был кофе... и один раз, когда у Шерлока был Джон

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Отправившись за границу на расследование одного из дел, Шерлок осознает, что мысли, которые не так сложно подавлять среди отвлекающих факторов в Лондоне, игнорировать здесь становится все труднее...





	Пять раз, когда у Шерлока был кофе... и один раз, когда у Шерлока был Джон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Sherlock Had Coffee... and one time he had John instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299814) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



**_Понедельник_ **

— Я вообще не понимаю, что я здесь делаю. Я знаю две фразы на немецком и даже не могу взять с собой пистолет. От меня не будет абсолютно никакой пользы.

Шерлок вздохнул, проходя по оживленной улице к первому свидетелю, которого они хотели допросить. Постоянная потребность Джона чувствовать себя полезным была действительно… досадной.  
— Никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться знание маршрута до ближайшего бара, — ответил он, позволив себе улыбнуться последующему ироничному фырканью Джона.  
— Не думаю, что мне интересны здешние бары. Что действительно принесло бы мне удовольствие, так это хорошая чашка чая. Это пойло в отеле просто… — Джон вздрогнул от отвращения.  
— Мы здесь для дела, Джон, — упрекнул его Шерлок, немного изменяя маршрут, по которому они следовали, — такие мелочи не имеют отношения к делу.

Джон покорно вздохнул, опуская голову. Он бы прошел мимо Старбакса, если бы Шерлок случайно не толкнул его.  
— Прости, — машинально пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок закатил глаза. Впрочем, это осталось незамеченным, так как Джону наконец-то удалось увидеть большое здание, перед которым он стоял. Он с надеждой поднял глаза.  
— О, очень хорошо, — с многострадальным вздохом Шерлок согласился зайти, — но мы должны идти.

Он ждал снаружи, наблюдая сквозь окно за тем, как Джон покупает кофе в дополнение к своему чаю. А затем еще и добавляет к заказу какой-то торт, которым он, несомненно, попытается поделиться. Джон выглядел усталым и старше своих лет. Возросшие усилия Гарри во время Рождества напиться до полусмерти неизбежно втянули Джона в ее продолжающийся кризис. Сейчас, почти три месяца спустя, она казалась более-менее стабильной, но это улучшение произошло слишком поздно, чтобы предотвратить последнюю романтическую привязанность Джона (женщину на этот раз), которая впоследствии вышвырнула его за невнимательность.

— Ему нужен перерыв, — посоветовала миссис Хадсон, когда Шерлок спросил ее мнение о том, как лучше всего помочь Джону, — полная смена обстановки.

Расследование о промышленном шпионаже для фирмы в Германии появилось на следующий же день.

Шерлок нахмурился, заметив, что Джон начал общаться с какой-то девушкой в очереди, и достал телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение.

«Быстрее. ШХ»

Он только избавился от последней имбецильной женщины, и это был не тот случай, когда Джон мог использовать свою _вторую_ фразу на немецком.

***

**  
_Вторник_  
**

— Это дело не похоже на те, что ты обычно расследуешь за чашкой чая, — прокомментировал Джон, когда на следующее утро они отправились дальше.  
— Ты пытаешься действовать на мое подсознание? — спросил Шерлок. — Не переживай, у нас есть немного времени, чтобы купить тебе чай.  
— Снова Старбакс? — с надеждой спросил Джон. — Тот маффин был вкусным.  
— Ты жаловался, что я съел большую часть.  
— Тогда, должно быть, он был очень вкусным, — заявил Джон, и его улыбка была немного ярче, чем в последнее время.

«Гарриет Уотсон недостойна своего брата», — размышлял Шерлок, пока они вместе шли по улице. Едва ли это был новый вывод, но сейчас он уделил ему особое внимание, чтобы попробовать разобраться, как бы Гарри справилась, если бы встречалась с Майкрофтом. Уголок рта Шерлока едва заметно дернулся, когда он попытался сдержать улыбку. Теперь эта идея казалась ему гораздо забавнее. Эти двое действительно заслуживали друг друга, и такая ситуация оставила бы его и Джона в спокойствии… Шерлок нахмурился, сбиваясь с шага. В этой мысли было что-то, что заставляло думать о Джоне не только как о друге. Он выбросил этот вопрос из головы, когда они добрались до места назначения, и открыл дверь перед Джоном, ожидая, пока тот пройдет вперед.  
— Сегодня ты съешь маффин, если я тебе его принесу? — спросил Джон, когда они подошли к кассе, и сразу же ответил на свой вопрос. — Нет, конечно, не съешь, о чем я только думал, когда спрашивал? Только один, пожалуйста, — Джон поднял один палец, обращаясь к бариста, пока Шерлок передал ему несколько евро.

Молодой человек, который до этого момента приятно улыбался, перевел свое внимание на дверь, и его лицо озарила совсем другая улыбка. «Зашла девушка», — сделал вывод Шерлок, нетерпеливо размахивая купюрами перед носом парня.  
— Прошу прощения, — смущенно извинился бариста, на его щеках появился румянец. Он снова вежливо улыбнулся и разобрался с их заказом, пока его глаза продолжали что-то высматривать позади них. В конце концов Джон заметил это и улыбнулся, обернувшись.  
— О, здравствуйте еще раз! — воскликнул он, но Шерлок быстро отвел его в сторону свободного столика в углу, прежде чем девушка смогла бы сделать больше, чем просто ответить на его приветствие. Доверьтесь Джону, чтобы найти в Германии человека, говорящего по-английски. Возможно, Германия была недостаточно далеко.  
— Здесь должны быть другие отели, в которых мы могли бы пожить, — предложил Джон, пытаясь палочкой для размешивания сахара разделить маффин пополам, — не могут же быть распроданы все номера из-за этой книжной ярмарки, какой бы большой она ни была. Где-то должно быть место, где свободно два номера, а не один.

Шерлок нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.  
— Я не хочу тратить свое время на переезды и перевоз вещей, — твердо сказал он, — какое это имеет значение? Ради всего святого, ты же был в армии! Одна на двоих комната не должна вызывать у тебя такой суеты!  
— Это не из-за комнаты, а из-за кровати, — пробормотал Джон себе под нос.

Шерлок нахмурился. Он намеренно забронировал двухместный номер, чтобы следить за Джоном, не желая, чтобы по вечерам тот тонул в своих страданиях и жалости к себе и, вероятно, в конце концов вновь оказался бы втянут в какой-нибудь опрометчивый роман. Тот факт, что его условие о двух односпальных кроватях было упущено, стал для Шерлока шоком, однако он обнаглел настолько, что не стал менять номер на альтернативный с двумя кроватями.  
— Хорошо. Я посплю в кресле, если я так сильно тебе неприятен, — обиженно сказал он, откинувшись на спинку стула и сложив руки на груди, — серьезно, Джон, я и не представлял, что ты так придирчив к своим соседям по постели. Все имеющиеся у меня до сих пор доказательства наводят на совершенно противоположные выводы.

Джон вздохнул.  
— Я не настолько неразборчив, как ты думаешь, — заявил он, и это фраза была абсолютно нелепа, так как Шерлок прямо сейчас мог бы легко перечислить каждый сексуальный контакт, который был у Джона за последние четырнадцать месяцев, — но это не одно и то же. Слушай, я знаю, что тебя не интересуют отношения и все такое…  
— Очевидно.  
— Именно, — согласился Джон, — но поверь мне, немного странно с кем-то просто спать, если вы на самом деле не _спите_ вместе.

Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Определенно, ты можешь увидеть разницу между тем, чтобы разделить кровать из-за необходимости, и тем, чтобы разделить ее из-за флирта и симпатии.  
— Да, конечно. Но я не уверен, что твое тело всегда настроено на то же, что и твой мозг, — Джон резко закрыл рот и проследил взглядом за бариста, который постепенно обходил весь зал, убирая столы.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Ничего, — Джон покачал головой, — забудь об этом. Или удали. Неважно. Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Это ничего не значит.  
— Что «это»?

Джон поерзал на стуле.  
— Слушай, тебе это неинтересно, так что это неважно. Поэтому если ты немного более… нежный во сне, это ничего не значит. Я это знаю.  
— Нежный? — Шерлок услышал неприязнь в голосе Джона, но вдруг раздался громкий скрип, когда Джон резко отодвинул стул и вскочил на ноги.  
— Прошу прощения, — сухо сказал он, прежде чем отправиться в сторону туалета.

Шерлок проследил за тем, как он уходит, размышляя над своими словами и праздно отмечая, что бариста остановил свою уборку и теперь разговаривал с девушкой, которая попалась Джону на глаза. Казалось бы, не совсем его тип, но Джон определенно хотел, чтобы она ею была.

Шерлок бы хотел, чтобы Джон подошел и пригласил ее на свидание, прежде чем побьет его. Он услышал позади себя знакомые шаги и повернул голову.  
— Готов идти?

***

**  
_Среда_  
**

— Почему бы тебе просто не купить еще один маффин, вместо того, чтобы каждое утро съедать большую часть моего? — проворчал Джон.  
— Если бы ты действительно этого хотел, то купил бы шоколадный. Ты покупаешь черничный маффин специально, так как знаешь, что он мне нравится, — Шерлок нахмурился, удивляясь самому себе. Обычно он не признавал вслух всех тех многочисленных способов, которыми Джон ставил его на первое место.

Джон окинул его выразительным взглядом.  
— Ты не в духе, потому что устал, — озвучил он, — вот, что бывает, когда не спишь всю ночь. И не притворяйся, что это было для дела, потому что ты выглядишь едва ли заинтересованным, и это даже не обсуждается. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты взялся за это дело.  
— Я часто не сплю всю ночь, — сказал Шерлок, защищаясь, — и ты всегда говоришь, что было бы неплохо, если бы я брал что-нибудь прибыльное, — он широко развел руками, — именно поэтому мы здесь.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на него, после чего наклонился вперед и положил руки на стол.  
— Послушай, Шерлок, я…  
— Нет.  
— Да, я собираюсь сказать это, — упорствовал Джон, — мы игнорировали это на протяжении последних месяцев, но это больше не работает, не так ли? Тебе некомфортно, и нет никакой необходимости продолжать. Мне кажется, пришло время.

Шерлок повернулся к окну. Стало все труднее игнорировать постоянные насмешки и замечания окружающих, из-за которых, казалось, все считали, что романтические отношения между Шерлоком и Джоном — это только вопрос времени. Это было неизбежным. Шерлок не знал, как он справится с тем, что Джон придерживался этой же позиции.  
— Твой раздражающий братец, миссис Хадсон — неизлечимый романтик, и намеки Лестрейда с каждым разом становятся все менее тонкими. При этом тонкость никогда не была его сильной стороной, — начал Джон, — все они пытаются подтолкнуть тебя в направлении, которому ты не хочешь следовать. И теперь ты не спишь всю ночь, потому что боишься, что я пойму неправильно, если ты будешь прижиматься ко мне во время сна.

Шерлок сморщил нос при слове «прижиматься» и бросил взгляд на стол, но Джон опустил взгляд, открывая вид на заливший щеки румянец.  
— Вероятно, не помогает и то, что ты получаешь от меня смешанные сигналы, — он потер рукой лоб, — правда в том, что… Иногда я думаю о тебе в этом ключе, и ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Шерлок чувствовал, что сердце у него в груди заколотилось чаще во время этого признания, несмотря на то, что вывод о чувствах Джона он сделал уже достаточно давно. Слышать слова, произнесенный и признанные, было совсем по-другому. Было трудно блокировать размышления о том, в каком именно ключе Джон думал о нем.  
— Но это не значит, что я несчастлив, или что я буду давить на тебя, потому что я никогда не буду, — быстро продолжил Джон, подняв голову и пристально посмотрев на Шерлока, — ты мой друг, и это для меня это самая важная вещь в мире. В смысле, ничего больше, ты как… — он сделал паузу, явно подбирая метафору, — как Ламборгини!

Шерлок в удивлении поднял брови, на что Джон только печально улыбнулся.  
— Ты что-то великолепное, чем я могу только восхищаться, и да, ладно, иногда желание… — его румянец стал более выраженным, — но я знаю, что это вне моей досягаемости. Еще одна прекрасная вещь, которую я никогда не получу.

Он пожал плечами.  
— Но Шерлок, ты никогда мне не врал. Ты с самого начала четко высказал свою позицию, и я полностью принимаю то, что ты чувствуешь. Или не чувствуешь. Давай просто вернемся к игнорированию того, что говорят все остальные… Пожалуйста, не позволяй давлению людей, которые не имеют никакого права лезть не в свое дело, портить нашу дружбу. Я никогда не прощу их.

Шерлок ожидал, что слова Джона принесут ему облегчение, но это заняло больше времени, чем он думал. Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Ты испытываешь желание к машине?  
— О, Боже, — простонал Джон, — это просто такое выражение. Это не значит, что я хочу заниматься сексом с коробкой передач.  
— Но ты хотел бы этого с… — Шерлок замолчал, чувствуя себя взволнованным.  
— Я принесу тебе еще кофе, ладно?! — предложил Джон, потянувшись за чашкой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он оставил Шерлока одного, так как его голова в этот момент была забита странными мыслями и фантазиями, которые он обычно отбрасывал еще до того, как они появлялись.

Взгляд Шерлока бесцельно блуждал по залу, и он сузил глаза, когда увидел девушку, которую встречал последние два дня… Ей больше некуда было идти? Шерлок проследил за ее взглядом, который был направлен на Джона, и тут же почувствовал непреодолимое желание встать и преградить ей обзор.

Он провел рукой по лицу, стараясь сконцентрироваться, и понял, что она скорее всего смотрит не на Джона, а наблюдает за работой бариста за прилавком. Шерлок расслабился, но снова нахмурился, еще раз рассматривая молодую пару. Она явно была увлечена им, впрочем как и он ей. Но по какой-то причине они не были вместе.

Он вздохнул. Отношения были только чередой неприятностей, он всегда это знал, и отношения были последним, чего он хотел. Тот факт, что Джон был доволен быть просто другом, был отличной новостью. Теперь Шерлок мог быть уверен, что Джон не будет давить, не будет огрызаться, никогда не скажет «Хватит!», что не прижмет его к стене… Или к двери… Или к дереву… Или не усадит его на кухонный стол… Ничего из этого.

Теперь Шерлок мог перестать беспокоиться, что один из этих сценариев будет реализован, и мог просто выкинуть их из головы. Он больше не будет впустую тратить время, думая о том, что может произойти, если Джон сделал бы… Любую из этих вещей. Потому что он никогда этого не сделает. Они могли просто продолжать в том же духе. Это был лучший выход. Шерлок почувствовал облегчение. Он был счастлив. Он был в полном восторге.

Определенно.

***

**  
_Четверг_  
**

Холодным солнечным утром Шерлок шел по уже знакомому маршруту. Он украдкой взглянул на Джона, который почти бежал, чтобы не отставать, и из-за быстрого темпа его щеки покраснели от прилившей крови. Сейчас Джон выглядел более счастливым и расслабленным, чем продолжительное время до этого. Несомненно, затягивать это нудное дело было хорошим решением. Глаза Джона выглядели ярче, синий цвет был гораздо глубже, чем обычно, оттенок был более…

Шерлок внезапно полностью очистил свой разум. Это становилось нелепым. Когда они добрались до Старбакса, он ушел, чтобы найти свободное место, оставив Джона разбираться с их заказом. Работал тот же бариста, очищая только что освободившийся стол, и из-за любопытства Шерлок сел именно за него.  
— Почему вы не говорите о своих желаниях? — спросил он на немецком.

Молодой человек выглядел ошарашенным.  
— Девушка, — нетерпеливо объяснил Шерлок, — она вам нравится, вы нравитесь ей, так почему вы ничего не делаете?  
— Я… Эээ…

Шерлок решил, что не хочет знать. С каких пор он вообще интересуется подобными вещами? Он пренебрежительно дернул плечами. «Неважно».

Нахмурившись, Шерлок опустился на стул. Зал был переполнен, но никто не пытался присоединиться к нему, пока не вернулся Джон, балансируя со стаканчиками и маффинами. На этот раз двумя.  
— Я не голоден, — неприветливо заявил Шерлок.  
— А я голоден, — Джон поставил перед Шерлоком кофе и черничный маффин, оставив шоколадный для себя. Он принял я-непроницаем-для-твоего-плохого-настроения выражение лица, пока размешивал чай. Сегодня утром Джон надел менее отвратительный по сравнению с остальными джемпер глубокого синего оттенка, который действительно подчеркивал… Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд и отвернулся. Он с любопытством посмотрел на бариста, после чего нахмурился и ему тоже.

Несмотря на то, что он успокоил Джона, улегшись спать накануне вечером, на самом деле он не спал. Страх быть «нежным» во сне держал его на краю, причем как фигурально, так и буквально. Он отодвинулся от Джона так далеко, как только позволял матрас, поэтому сейчас был уставшим, и вся его прекрасная ясность мысли была под угрозой эмоций, которые упорно отказывались оставаться там, где были захоронены. Все попытки удалить их тоже заканчивались провалом. Вероятно, он был чем-то обеспокоен?

Он протянул руки к маффину и начал рассеянно его разламывать. Если бы он признался, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, Джон предложил бы свою медицинскую помощь, но в тот момент, когда Шерлок сам плохо себя понимал, это казалось очень плохой идеей. Возможно, существенным фактором также являлась дальность от дома. Так называемое «дело» вряд ли отвлекало его, да и последние несколько месяцев он был очень сосредоточен на Джоне. Это было вполне естественно, так как у него был друг, который переживал трудные времена. По крайней мере, он предполагал, что это было естественно, поскольку у него не было иной дружбы, с которой можно было бы сравнить.  
— Не голоден, да?

Слова Джона привели его в чувство, и он посмотрел вниз, обнаружив, что подносит ко рту последний кусок маффина, и тот почти коснулся его губ. Он уставился на кусочек кекса в руке, потом на Джона, и снова на маффин, который уже испачкал шоколадом подушечку его указательного пальца.

Медленно он вытянул руку… Отвел маффин подальше от своего собственного рта и направил его в сторону Джона, в то время как губы Джона приоткрылись, и красный румянец начал подниматься вверх по его шее. Кончик его языка коснулся губ, и Шерлок потянулся к нему, держа в руках сладкое оправдание своему поведению, готовый в любой момент протолкнуть его внутрь… Интересно, каково это, когда шоколад слизывают с его кожи… Но тут Джон вдруг отстранился и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— С таким же успехом ты можешь сам съесть его сейчас. Ты все равно приложил к этому руку.

Шерлок положил кусочек на тарелку, стараясь не замечать, как быстро бьется его сердце, иначе прерывистое дыхание Джона будет означать, что тот только что пробежал стометровку.  
— Я возмещу тебе ущерб, — резко сказал Джон, и был уже на полпути к кассе, когда «В этом нет необходимости» достигло его ушей.

Джон сделал покупку в тишине, его разум был до странности пуст, пока голос извне не рявкнул на него.  
— Я работаю в кофейне!

Он поднял глаза. Должно быть, это был самый вездесущий бариста в истории, если только он нарочно не решил прислуживать Шерлоку, что было очень маловероятным.  
— Стоит ли мне вывести выражение «очевидно» на новый уровень, или это отложенный ответ на мой предыдущий вопрос?

Юноша пожал плечами, видимо, исчерпав за день всю свою храбрость. Шерлок с любопытством смотрел на него.  
— Она не твоего уровня, — возвестил он, — или, по крайней мере, ты думаешь, что это так, — вспомнил он, представив девушку, которой, на этот раз, в кафе не было, — университет, аспирантура, — этот вывод было сделать очень легко, просто посмотрев на ее книги, — популярна, имеет много друзей, — и была счастлива найти новых, судя по тому, как быстро она завязала разговор с Джоном, — привлекательна, — он предполагал… для женщины. Шерлок оглянулся на бариста, который снова пожал плечами.  
— Прекрасная вещь, которую вы никогда не получите, — пробормотал Шерлок про себя, — вы боитесь.

Юноша выпрямил плечи.  
— Я решусь на это, если и вы решитесь, — сказал он, бросив показательный взгляд за плечо Шерлока, а затем исчез, развернувшись к нему спиной. На его месте тут же появился другой бариста.  
— Что это было, — потребовал объяснения Джон, — ты не можешь грубить людям на немецком и ожидать, что я этого не замечу только потому, что не говорю на этом языке. Его эмоции говорят сами за себя.

Шерлок медленно повернулся к нему лицом. Джон принес их напитки и явно был готов уйти, вероятно, беспокоясь, что Шерлок будет внесен в черные списки, если оставить его без присмотра слишком надолго.  
— Это ничего не значило, — решительно ответил он, — совсем ничего, — может им стоит вернуться домой? Их номер был оплачен до субботы, но весь этот опыт оказался гораздо более сложным, чем ожидалось. Очевидно, он не был приспособлен к жизни в такой вынужденной близости. Это еще больше запутало его мысли.

Он посмотрел на Джона, который все еще выглядел более уставшим, чем следовало бы, и который все еще нес груз поражения на своих плечах. Шерлок решился на компромисс. Еще один день. Еще одна ночь в этой двуспальной кровати, не позволяя себе сон, сдерживая эти отклоняющиеся от нормы чувства.

Просто еще одна ночь. Он должен сделать это…

***

**  
_Пятница_  
**

— Прошу прощения.

Джон вздохнул и подул на чай, чтобы охладить его.  
— Шерлок, в этом нет необходимости. Как я уже сказал, это совершенно нормально.

Шерлок яростно наколол сегодняшний маффин на палочку для размешивания.  
— Не для меня.  
— Я понял это по твоей реакции в тот момент. Я также понял, что мы не будем упоминать об этом, основываясь главным образом на продолжительном игнорировании случившегося с того момента, как ты проснулся.

Шерлок поморщился этой фразе.  
— Прости. Но серьезно, не переживай об этом. Наверное, я в любом случае виноват, что стащил одеяло. Ночью тебе должно было быть холодно.  
— И чтобы согреться, мое тело попыталось подключиться к тебе?! Я не бытовой прибор!

Джон фыркнул, от чего чай попал ему в нос, а Шерлок обиженно засопел.  
— Транспорт, помнишь? Мозг — это то, что имеет значение, остальное просто… — он взмахнул рукой, — развлечение.  
— То, что происходит у тебя в голове — для большинства из нас загадка. И временами даже для тебя самого, — поморщился Джон, — Шерлок, что с тобой происходит всю неделю? Я думал, все будет проще, как только мы разрешим ситуацию. Я беспокоился, что ты просто устанешь от насмешек своего брата и всех остальных, и решишь, что жизнь в одиночестве для тебя лучше.  
— Ты с ума сошел? — Шерлок уставился на Джона в шоке, но тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Ну, поначалу казалось, что все это просто тебя не волнует, но в последние несколько месяцев ты все больше нервничаешь и не совсем откровенен с тем, что чувствуешь на самом деле. Я не понимал, что изменилось, и до сих пор не понимаю. Я думал, что ясно дал понять, что ничего не жду, и ты мог бы быть чуть счастливее…  
— Я тоже… — пробормотал Шерлок.  
— Что? — в замешательстве нахмурился Джон, но все-таки продолжил, — и все хорошо, потому что то, что ты делаешь во сне, ничего не значит. Ты холоден и неприступен со всеми, кого я знаю, но вчера ты проделал эту штуку с маффинами… Что это было? Я ничего не понимаю…  
— Я тоже ничего не понимаю!

Джон выглядел пораженным, а Шерлок просто отвернулся, его взгляд блуждал по залу, полному обычных скучных людей, включая бариста и девушку, стоящих вместе около молочного бара. Между ними было настолько малое пространство, что они едва ли могли сделать вдох. Их чувства, так ослепительно очевидны для всех, кроме них самих… Именно это люди видели, когда смотрели на них с Джоном?

Он, как правило, игнорировал намеки и инсинуации от Майкрофта, Лестрейда и остальных, полагая, что это была какая-то жалкая попытка издевательства. Но если молодой человек, до этого ничего о них не знавший, пришел к такому же выводу, то о чем это может говорить?  
— Я думаю, ты уничтожил его.

Шерлок наклонил голову назад, чтобы увидеть, как Джон печально оглядывает свой маффин, который теперь был гораздо больше, чем куча крошек на тарелке Шерлока. Он положил палочку для размешивания.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз я выступал против романтических отношений? — требовательно спросил Шерлок. — Слабости, которые они раскрывают, насколько нелепыми и уязвимыми делают себя люди… Для меня же пасть жертвой чувств — абсолютно смехотворная идея.

Глаза Джона расширились.  
— Шерлок, ты хочешь сказать?..  
— Ничего я не хочу сказать.  
— Звучит так, будто хочешь.

Шерлок сжал губы в тонкую линию. Это было так хитро. Чувства незаметно вплетались в его жизнь, оплетая его нитями и переплетались между собой.  
— Возможно, ты просто чувствуешь чуть большую преданность в дружбе, — неуверенно предположил Джон, — у тебя когда-нибудь были романтические отношения?  
— Конечно, нет, — парировал Шерлок, чувствуя тошноту только при одном воспоминании о том, как в прошлом он думал о сближении. Но потом он посмотрел на Джона, и чувство тошноты прошло. Ну… в его животе было какое-то странное чувство, но это было совсем не неприятно.  
— Когда ты решил дело? — внезапно спросил Джон, чувствуя неожиданное прозрение.

Шерлок вздохнул.  
— В понедельник, — признался он, пожимая плечами, — это было слишком очевидно.  
— Значит, ты затянул все это на неделю, чтобы… Что? Устроить мне каникулы? Тебе, должно быть, было очень скучно! — Джон уставился на него, переполненный эмоциями, что отражалось на его лице. — Ты действительно заботишься обо мне.

Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Ну конечно, я забочусь о тебе, — ответил он, — идиот. Это никогда и не ставилось под сомнение. — Он отвернулся. — Я просто не знаю… — Шерлок умолк, встретившись с Джоном взглядом, — я не знаю, что творится в моей голове… Возможно, я вне игры, как ты и думаешь, но мне не скучно с тобой, Джон.  
— Шерлок! — почти прошептал Джон, после чего надолго замолчал.  
— Несомненно, будет лучше оставить все это позади и вернуться в Лондон, — в конце концов продолжил Шерлок, — дома все было намного проще, там мы можем вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
— Ты сейчас шутишь?

Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Прости, Джон, но я действительно не могу представить себя, состоящим в каких-либо романтических отношениях. Из всех людей именно ты знаешь, как трудно мне жить с кем-то. Насколько хуже я бы был, если бы от меня требовали и ожидали еще больше?  
— Я не считаю, что с тобой трудно жить.

Шерлок скептически изогнул бровь.  
— Нет, я серьезно. Конечно, иногда с тобой бывает сложно, но я бы не хотел жить ни с кем другим. Я думал, ты осознаешь это.  
— Я осознаю только то, что ты очень толерантен.  
— На самом деле, нет. Я просто терплю тебя за все то, что ты даешь мне взамен, — Джон вдруг улыбнулся, и эта улыбка сильно отличалась от той, что Джон адресовал Шерлоку раньше, — представь, насколько более терпимым я мог бы быть, если бы ты согласился…  
— Джон!

Джон усмехнулся, но его лицо тут же стало серьезным.  
— Ты не можешь дразнить меня ключами, а потом забрать их, — возразил Джон.  
— Мы возвращаемся к той метафоре, где я машина?  
— Ламборгини — не просто машина! — он нахмурился на мгновенье, но тут же просветлел, — тест-драйв.

Настала очередь Шерлока хмуриться.  
— Я не уверен, что хочу знать объяснение.

Джон посмотрел на него.  
— Тебя влечет ко мне? Сексуальное влечение, я имею в виду. Секс со мной.  
— Я… — Шерлок опешил, — да, — в конце концов признался он. Было невероятно странно наконец-то признать свои чувства вслух, — но я…

Джон поднял руку, и к своему собственному удивлению Шерлок затих.  
— И что, по версии Шерлока Холмса, из этого следует? — спросил Джон, внимательно наблюдая за Шерлоком, — мы говорим об объятиях на диване… Или ты представляешь меня в своей постели? Ты представляешь, как я снимаю с тебя одежду слой за слоем и исследую то, что находится под ней? Ты представляешь нас вместе голыми, кожа к коже? — он наклонился вперед через стол, его голос был низким, — Шерлок, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Джон уставился на Шерлока, без сомнения улавливая все признаки возбуждения, которые, как Шерлок знал, он совершенно беспомощно демонстрировал в данный момент. Это был Джон? Его добрый, внимательный и заботливый Джон? Он переместился на свое место.  
— Не утруждай себя ответом, — сказал Джон, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди, — ладно. Когда ты планируешь уехать отсюда?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, из Германии? — Шерлок был дезориентирован.  
— Ну, определенно, я говорю не о Старбаксе. Да, Германия. В самом деле, расскажи мне о своих дальнейших планах.

Шерлок попытался взять себя в руки, все еще сходя с ума от образов, которые так внезапно появились у него в голове во время слов Джона. Шерлок сделал глубокий вздох.  
— Закончим дело — нужно арестовать подозреваемого и найти доказательства — поздним вечером вернемся в отель и ранним утром поедем домой.  
— Значит, номер забронирован до завтра?

Шерлок кивнул.  
— Я думаю, нам нужно остаться.

Шерлок начал было возражать, но Джон тут же прервал его.  
— Одна ночь, Шерлок. Небольшой перерыв вдали от дома. Эксперимент. Не можешь принять решение, если не учтешь при этом всех фактов, верно?

Джон протянул руку и взял Шерлока за запястье, погладив пальцем тонкую венку на внутренней стороне, а затем резко задрал рукав рубашки, и Шерлок удивленно посмотрел вниз. Джон просто держал его за руку… Всего лишь рука, но сейчас Шерлок чувствовал их контакт, их близость как никогда раньше.

Шерлок поднял глаза, и перед ним все еще был Джон, но теперь и его новая сторона. Сторона, которую Шерлок никогда не видел, о которой ничего не знал.  
— Одна ночь, Шерлок. Завтра мы поедем домой, и ты сможешь удалить все, если захочешь. Или мы можем вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Ничего не должно меняться, если ты этого не хочешь. Но сегодня я хотел бы показать тебе то, что ты упустил.

Улыбка Джона выглядела вполне уверенной, но Шерлок видел за ней робкую надежду.  
— Все в порядке?

Шерлоку потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы ответить, и его голос не был похож на его собственный, когда он наконец ответил.  
— Все хорошо.

***

**  
_Суббота_  
**

— Джон, нам нужно вставать.  
— Хмм?

Шерлок опустил взгляд на руку Джона, тяжело лежащую у него на груди, после чего повернул голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо, почти полностью скрывающееся под одеялом.  
— Нам нужно идти, Джон. Двигайся.

Джон потянулся, перемещая руку Шерлоку на шею. Притягивая его, придвинулся еще ближе и положил ногу на ноги Шерлока.  
— Не то, что я имел в виду, — заметил Шерлок, находясь в объятиях, которые совсем не были неприятными.  
— Утренние объятия, — пробормотал Джон в плечо Шерлока, — очень важны.  
— Это эвфемизм? — спросил Шерлок скорее с любопытством, чем с осуждением.  
— Неа.

Шерлок поразмыслил над этим, после чего повернулся набок. Голова Джона оказалась у него под подбородком, Джон обхватил его рукой, а нога тут же переместилась между ног Шерлока, но недостаточно близко. Они не были полностью прижаты друг к другу, но они были… Ну… Вместе.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Вот и все, — ответил ему Джон, — не стесняйся присоединиться ко мне.

Шерлок позволил себе положить руку на теплую спину Джона. Что он должен был сейчас сделать? Он попробовал нежные поглаживающие движения, и рука Джона на его собственной спине мягко прошлась вверх и вниз. Это было приятно. Он повторял за движениями Джона, и от этого Джон промурлыкал что-то в его шею. Руки Шерлока сжались.

Шерлок был очарован этими новыми аспектами Джона, которых никогда раньше не видел. Их «одна ночь» внезапным образом поразила его. Ошеломляющими из-за своей новизны были не только физические ощущения, которые он мог предвидеть, но и поведение Джона. Спокойное, абсолютно уверенное, требовательное иногда, но все же осторожное и заботливое. Шерлок чувствовал себя в безопасности и очень, очень желанным.

Но теперь, свернувшись калачиком в руках Шерлока, Джон был совершенно доверчивым и уязвимым, от чего Шерлок чувствовал себя защитником, пока они лежали вместе, зарывшись в одеяло и прижимаясь друг к другу, разделяя на двоих небольшие каникулы вдали от дома.  
— Так значит ты принял решение? — в конце концов спросил Джон.

Шерлок положил руку под подбородок и наклонил голову.  
— Должно быть, твое мнение о моем интеллекте сильно упало, если ты думаешь, что я достаточно глуп и просто забуду об этом.  
— Ты имеешь в виду секс?  
— Я имею в виду тебя, — Шерлок погладил Джона по затылку, другой рукой проводя вниз по позвоночнику, — всего тебя.

Джон просиял, глядя на него, и Шерлок последовал бы через континенты за этой улыбкой. Шерлок задался важным вопросом, можно ли целоваться до того, как он почистит зубы. Но тут Джон протянул руку и ответил на его невысказанный вопрос, хоть Шерлок на всякий случай и сжал губы.

Нахмурившись, Джон отстранился спустя мгновение.  
— Полагаю, тебе понравился секс?  
— Если ты не можешь судить об этом, то ты не так опытен, как я думал.  
— Я не хочу навязывать тебе это. Тебе могло понравиться физически, но умом ты все еще можешь находить секс неприятным.  
— Мне полностью понравилось, — обещающе сказал Шерлок. Он повернул Джона на спину, устроившись на нем сверху, — на самом деле я думаю, что нам следовало бы… — он запнулся, заметив, что Джон напряжен под ним, — что такое?  
— Ничего.

Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Хоть я и не могу отрицать, что тебе удалось полностью отключить мой мозг прошлой ночью, я могу тебя заверить, что никакого другого ущерба ты ему не причинил. Все еще слишком мало смысла в том, чтобы лгать мне.  
— Разве ты не говорил, что нам пора вставать?  
— Именно так я и говорил, — согласился Шерлок, — как только ты скажешь мне, что случилось.  
— Правда ничего. Честно. Наверное, я просто слишком поражен. Это как выиграть в лотерею, такое трудно сразу принять.  
— Я предпочел бы быть автомобилем, чем налогом для людей, которые не разбираются в теории вероятности, — ответил Шерлок, — но дело не в этом.

Он приподнялся на локтях, обхватив лицо Джона ладонями и внимательно разглядывая его выражение.  
— Что-то связанное с сексом, — сказал он, и его сердце упало, — О! Я был не…  
— Ты можешь отбросить эту мысль прямо сейчас, — честно сказал Джон, — если ты читаешь на моем лице что-то хоть отдаленно похожее на то, что ты увидел, то мне следует как можно скорее записать тебя на компьютерную томографию.

Шерлок улыбнулся.  
— Тогда что? Нам действительно нужно идти, и ты только тратишь наше время.  
— Куда мы?..  
— Джон!  
— Ладно, хорошо, — проворчал Джон, — я просто… Это глупо…

Не особенно осторожно Шерлок укусил его за мочку уха.  
— Ау! Мне бы просто не хотелось торопиться с тобой, вот и все, — признался Джон, — отчасти мне пришлось… Мне пришлось надавить на тебя, поскольку была только одна ночь, чтобы убедить тебя… И я бы предпочел не торопить события, а наслаждаться ими, — Джон покраснел, и Шерлок нашел это потрясающе милым, — я же говорил, что это глупо.  
— Это было бы замечательно. Мы могли бы попробовать.

Джон в удивлении поднял на него глаза.  
— Разве… Ты не собираешься удалить все это?  
— Никогда, — ответил Шерлок, и в его голосе слышался упрек. Что за нелепая идея? — Но я не против начать все сначала. Медленно. Мы определенно должны это сделать, если ты действительно этого хочешь.  
— Правда?

Шерлок смотрел на Джона и удивлялся, как он смог убедить самого себя, что не влюблен в этого человека.  
— Правда.

Прошло еще полчаса, прежде чем им удалось вылезти из постели, и еще сорок минут, прежде чем они были полностью одеты. Комната была не слишком большой, и они не могли пройти мимо, не касаясь друг друга… Что неизбежно приводило к поцелуям, после которых они вжимались друг в друга, припечатываясь к ближайшей доступной поверхности. Джон тяготился к горизонтальным, но Шерлок обнаружил поразительное пристрастие к вертикальным. Ему нравилось ощущение, когда Джон толкал его на что-нибудь, прижимая. Тем не менее, в конце концов им удалось выйти наружу навстречу яркому утру.  
— Итак, куда мы идем? — спросил Джон, — я думал, что дело закончено.  
— Оно закончено. Мы направляемся в Старбакс.  
— Серьезно? — Джон в удивлении поднял глаза, — ладно.

У Шерлока сложилось впечатление, что он мог сказать «канализация» и получил бы такую же реакцию. В конце концов, нужно было найти правильную фразу, чтобы после всего случившегося Джон был счастлив именно таким образом. Это, безусловно, требовало дополнительного исследования.

Джон потянулся к дверной ручке, когда они подошли к кафе, но Шерлок резко схватил его за руку и оттащил в сторону.  
— Подожди минуту, — сказал Шерлок, заглядывая в окно, где увидел уже знакомого бариста, который разговаривал с так долго привлекавшей его внимание девушкой. Хотя все выглядело так, будто она уже собирала вещи, чтобы уходить.

Шерлок чувствовал замешательство Джона, но игнорировал его, ожидая, пока юноша не заметит его… Это заняло некоторое время, поскольку юноша не мог оторвать взгляд от девушки. Шерлок уже собирался постучать по стеклу, когда бариста наконец поднял взгляд. Он слегка улыбнулся в знак признательности, и отвернулся бы, если бы Шерлок в этот момент не поднял палец, требуя внимания. Как только на него опять обратили взгляд, он очень подчеркнуто взял руку Джона, и поднял их переплетенные ладони. Джон удивленно поднял на него глаза, и Шерлок улыбнулся ему, прежде чем вновь повернуться к бариста и удовлетворенно кивнуть. «Твоя очередь», — беззвучно сказал он. Шерлок отпустил Джона и сложил руки на груди, показывая, что ждет.

Глаза юноши расширились, он испуганно взглянул на девушку, которая рылась в сумке, потом снова на Шерлока, слегка покачав головой. Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Смотри на него внимательно, Джон, — пробормотал Шерлок, не оглядываясь. Джон ничего не ответил, но, должно быть, подчинился, когда Шерлок увидел, что юноша побледнел и сделал шаг назад. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он снова шагнул вперед и протянул руку, чтобы нежно коснуться руки девушки. От неожиданности она уронила свою сумку на стол, и юноша явно боролся с собой в этот момент, когда посмотрел в окно. На этот раз девушка заметила это и оглянулась, выглядя смущенной. Она как будто собиралась повернуться назад, когда бариста наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку.

Ее рот в удивлении распахнулся, она откинула голову назад, явно показывая этим вопрос, но юноша, казалось, к этому моменту уже не мог вымолвить ни слова, его лицо было пунцово-красным, и он просто пожал плечами. На мгновение Шерлок испугался, что может произойти ужасное, но, к счастью, девушка не растерялась и не торопясь поцеловала бариста в щеку. Когда она отступила, парень наконец-то отпустил ее руку и произнес несколько слов… А потом она обняла его.

Внимание Шерлока было обращено к кассе, где среди других сотрудников царила радостная атмосфера, и они с энтузиазмом дразнили друг друга. Шерлок бросил последний взгляд на пару, получая от молодого человека благодарную улыбку, после чего тот опустил голову, зарываясь носом в волосы девушки, и отвернулся.  
— Все в порядке? — вежливо спросил Шерлок, кидая на Джона подозрительный взгляд.  
— Что только что произошло?

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— У нас был договор, — сказал он, — который лучше всего можно передать словами «Я решусь на это, если и вы решитесь».

Джон покачал головой.  
— Иногда ты застаешь меня врасплох.

Шерлоку в голову пришла идея, которую он нашел весьма интересной.  
— Номер в нашем распоряжении еще два часа.  
— О, правда? — Джон кивнул в сторону двери, — разве ты не хочешь зайти? Как же твой кофе?  
— Ну… Мне было бы гораздо интереснее узнать, когда мы перейдем к программе «медленно», — сказал Шерлок, даже не пытаясь скрыть блеск в глазах, — или ты планируешь приступить к ней только в Лондоне?

Счастливая улыбка медленно расползлась по лицу Джона.  
— Кто из нас будет быстрее?!


End file.
